1964 (production)
Events January * 1 January – Juliana Donald is born. * 4 January – David Bowe is born. * 11 January – John Thibodeau is born. * 12 January – Jeff Bezos is born. * 27 January – Floyd, Lloyd, and Troy Weaver are born. February * 1 February – Kaitlin Hopkins and Steve Larson are born. * 12 February – Raphael Sbarge is born. * 14 February – Zach Galligan is born. * 17 February – John Cragen is born. * 20 February – Willie Garson is born. * 27 February – John Pyper-Ferguson is born. March *11 March – Cover date of "''Star Trek'' is...", the original series proposal written by Gene Roddenberry. *14 March – Julia Ecklar is born. *19 March – Marjorie Monaghan is born. *24 March – Lisa Lord is born. April *1 April – Bill Oakley and Naren Shankar are born. *2 April – Jana Marie Hupp is born. *14 April – Bob Clendenin is born. *15 April – Kamala Lopez-Dawson is born. *23 April – Ken Clark is born. *27 April – Lisa Wilcox and Michael Mahonen are born. * After several studios have turned him down, Desilu, rumored to be desperate for a new television series, signs a three-year contract with Gene Roddenberry on the basis of the ''Star Trek'' format. (The Making of Star Trek) * Late April – Broadcasting network CBS Studios (which had a first proposal deal with Desilu) turns down Star Trek in favor of , which they regarded as a more accessible "family" science-fiction show. (The Making of Star Trek; Inside Star Trek: The Real Story) May * Early May – NBC's Mort Werner, Vice-President in Charge of Programming, signs an agreement with Desilu. Roddenberry will write three Star Trek story outlines, one of which NBC will want to see further developed into a pilot. (The Making of Star Trek) * Early May – Dorothy Fontana begins to work for Gene Roddenberry as an assistant and secretary. (The Making of Star Trek) *9 May – Sonja Sohn is born. *19 May – Sean Whalen is born. *22 May – Cari Thomas is born. *26 May – Lenny Kravitz and Michael Cuneo are born. *28 May – William Doyle is born. *30 May – Tom Morello and Mark A. Sheppard are born. June *11 June – Wren T. Brown is born. *12 June – Kevin Dilmore is born. *13 June – Hugh Aodh O'Brien and Christopher Liam Moore are born. *16 June – Ron Sarchian is born. *21 June – Jim Argenbright and Josh Pais are born. *27 June – Terry Serpico is born. *29 June – Three story outlines ("The Cage", "The Women" and "The Perfect World") are submitted to NBC. Despite reservations about the perceived costs and difficulties of producing the stories, NBC chooses the story line to be developed into a pilot episode. July *5 July – Ronald D. Moore is born. *14 July – Jane Espenson is born. *15 July – Galyn Görg is born. *16 July – Amy Benedict is born. *19 July – Douglas Price is born. August *1 August – Melanie Shatner is born. *11 August – Jim Lee and Lawrence Monoson are born. *28 August – Original story for is written, titled "Charlie is God." September *8 September – First draft script for is submitted. *13 September – Kim Koscki is born. *14 September – Sean Callery is born. *17 September – Christian R. Conrad is born. *18 September – Adam Buckner is born. October * 1 October – Estee Chandler is born. * 4 October – Drew Renkewitz is born. * 10 October – Michael Owen is born. * 13 October – Rich Hosek is born. * 14 October – Robin D. Laws is born. * 18 October – Anthony Guidera is born. * 23 October – David Sobolov and John Van Citters are born. * 25 October – Kevin Michael Richardson is born. * 28 October – Robert Hewitt Wolfe is born. November *3 November – Marjean Holden is born. *5 November – Famke Janssen is born. *7 November – ** Michael Papajohn is born. ** Garret Sato is born. *8 November – Construction on the [[Constitution class model (original)#Three-foot model|three-foot Enterprise model]] is started by Richard C. Datin. *9 November – Robert Duncan McNeill is born. *15 November – The three-foot demonstration model of the is completed and presented to Gene Roddenberry. *17 November – Color makeup tests with Leonard Nimoy and Majel Barrett at Desilu Culver Stage 15 for were done. *20 November – Ned Vaughn is born. *20 November – Revised script for is submitted. *21 November – Stefan Sonnenfeld is born. *23 November – James Castle Stevens is born. *25 November – Michael Matessino is born. *27 November – The first scenes, with Jeffrey Hunter and John Hoyt, are filmed for . *30 November – Michelle Johnston is born. December *5 December – Cliff Eidelman is born. *8 December – Teri Hatcher is born. *14 December – After requested modifications, the three-foot Enterprise studio model is delivered to Gene Roddenberry on the set of , and used as an actual filming model for all visual effects shots in "The Cage", save for the most important one, "the zoom-in on the bridge" effects shot. *15 December – Brett Rickaby is born. *18 December – First unit filming is completed on , going five days over schedule and US$164,248 over budget. *23 December – Star Trek is mentioned in the New York Times as one of seven one-hour pilots currently under consideration by NBC. Other pilots under consideration are I Spy, Convoy, Indictment, The Ghost Breakers, The Mayor, and The Wackiest Ship In The Army. *24 December – Second unit filming is completed on "The Cage", with only "the zoom-in on the bridge" effect shot still outstanding. *26 December – Kristina Kochoff and Guy Vardaman are born. *28 December – John Ashker and Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi are born. *29 December – The 11-foot filming model of the as it was designed by Matt Jefferies is delivered to the Howard Anderson Company by Richard Datin, who oversaw the construction of the model. *31 December – Karin Baxter is born. Unknown * Unknown date – Michael Berry, Jr., Eric Cadora, Calvin Dean, Jack Snider, and Wyatt Weed are born. bg:Продукции от 1964 fr:1964 productions it:Produzioni del 1964 nl:1964 producties pt:Produções de 1964